


Betrothed

by ilky



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky





	Betrothed

"This is such bullshit!" Kureshima Takatora yells after receiving the news, quite shocking news.

"Nii-san, calm down," the younger Kureshima, Mitsuzane, requests in a small voice.

The older brother looks to Mitsuzane and feels his temper simmer down and takes a few breaths. But it doesn’t stay down long, because today would have been a good day to feel independent, like Takatora had done something on his own without using his family’s last name. His temper flares up once he looks to Sengoku Ryoma, the annoyance to his life, who is grinning.

Today would have been a good day, but a letter came in from his parents and from Ryoma’s parents announcing for their arrival tomorrow, to celebrate the betrothal between the eldest sons. Takatora didn’t even think it was possible, he didn’t even know this was accepted, especially by his father.

"Well, it could be worse," Ryoma suggests nonchantly. Takatora wishes for him to turn to stone.

“‘It could be worse’, it is worse you shit! You of all people! It could have been anyone else but it’s you!” Takatora sneers, his shoulders are tight and he’s ready to attack.

It doesn’t help that Ryoma is acting like his typical annoying self. “Well excuse me Takatora, but it’s not like I planned this,” he shrugs his shoulders, “our parents did.”

Takatora growls out of frustration and leaves the room, slamming the door in his path. Mitsuzane sighs and bites his bottom lip, “I’m sorry Ryoma, Nii-san still has a bad temper,” the younger Kureshima says.

Ryoma looks at him and nods, “don’t worry, I know, still the same as always, mean Mister Wolf.”

They share a chuckle, “don’t let Nii-san hear you say that.”

"Please, people only get mad at the truth. Come, let us go get some iced tea," Ryoma gestures for the younger brother to follow and they leave the room. In his head though, Ryoma is just as peeved at the news of the betrothal. Takatora hates him and it’s not fair to love a love that’s unrequited.


End file.
